


Little Hero, Tired Heart

by inuyashamunkey



Series: Little Hero [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Although Yuuri doesn't really get to shine in this one sorry, BAMF!Viktor, BAMF!Yuuri, Blood and Injury, Can be read stand-alone, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hero!Otabeck, Hero!Yuri, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, Kidnapping, Little Hero Big HEart, Little Hero Heavy Heart, M/M, Now with a Tumblr!, The torture is mildly graphic, Torture, Villain!Viktor, Villains, Violence, Yuri biting off more he can chew, Yuuri and Viktor are Best Dads, brief panic attack, but it's not too bad, hurt!yuri, little hero series, some of it is graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuyashamunkey/pseuds/inuyashamunkey
Summary: Yuri's cockiness finally comes back to bite him in the ass when he takes on a mission that could end up being too much for him.On that day, they all got a grim reminder that he may be a hero, but he's still just a child.~Or, panicked and worried, Otabeck calls Viktor in hopes that he and Yuuri can save Yuri from the evil villain Deux before their precious Yura is torn to pieces.





	Little Hero, Tired Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the third installation of the Little Hero series! This can be read as part of the series or as stand-alone. Please read endnotes.
> 
>  _Trigger warning:_ depictions of torture and a very, very brief panic attack. Read at your discretion.

"I can handle it, Becka," Yuri insisted, pressing down on the velcro to strap on his right glove. Otabeck stood behind with his hands on his hips, frowning in disapproval.

"This isn't Viktor," Otabeck said, "this isn't a villain who's going to have any issue seriously injuring -Or, god-forbid, worse- to a kid. He will rip you _limb from limb_ if you let him get his hands on you, Yura, will you at least take someone else with you? For me?"

Yuri looked back at Otabeck with a sneer. Otabeck looked nothing but desperate. Did he not think Yuri could do this? Did he think he was incapable? After a moment his sneer softened into a frown.

No. This was Otabeck. Otabeck was his oldest and best friend; he was just worried. Worried and scared. Yuri might've reacted the same way if their roles were reversed. He sighed, his shoulders slumping. "Fine," he said, "I'll ask Yakov if Mila can come with me."

Otabeck smiled softly, putting a hand on Yuri's shoulder, "Thank you."

Yuri shrugged him off in favor of picking up his helmet. "Whatever."

~

Mila leaned over his shoulder as he looked down at his GPS. "So, who're we going after?"

"A villain named Deux. Apparently, he's been connected to some recent kidnappings in the area and Yakov wants him off the streets." He said distractedly.

He felt Mila shift. "I think I've heard of him...are you sure we'll be okay to take him down, just the two of us?"

"Not you, too," Yuri muttered, a flicker of irritation licking up his throat. "I already went through this shit with Becka. We'll be fine. This way."

Mila walked at his side, worrying her lip between her teeth, "I don't know, Yuri, this might be over our heads. I heard that he's even been suspected of being involved in the disappearances of some pretty high-profile heroes recently."

Yuri scoffed, "Rumors. He's a newbie, for sure."

"Maybe new to our scope," Mila said, "but he might not be new to...whatever he's doing with the people he's taking. Look, why don't we give it a few days and just stake him out? Be as prepared as possible."

Yuri glared at her, "I already let Becka convince me to take you long, and now you want to stop me from doing my job?" He shook his head, walking faster, "No. If you want to be a fucking brat and run away, go for it. This fucker's going down tonight one way or another."

Mila watched him walk off for a moment, her eyes glistening with hesitance. She wasn't stupid. She wouldn't let herself be stupid to suit Yuri's ego.

She walked away, willing herself to be confident in her decision.

~

 _"Is this Villain Stammi?"_ Viktor's eyes widened in surprise, sneaking a glance at Yuuri as he handed him a dish to dry. 

_'What?'_ Yuuri mouthed, his eyebrows raised in question.

"That would depend on who's asking," Viktor replied, taking his phone away from his ear and putting it on speaker.

 _"This...this is Otabeck, I don't know if Yuri's talked about me?"_ The voice continued hesitantly.

Viktor's face shifted from suspicious to delighted in a split second, "Oh, you must be that Becka Yura won't' stop talking about! My, my, it's so good to finally hear the voice Yura says is so grating! Though, I have to disagree I think your voice is just fine."

Yuuri rolled his eyes at his husband's antics, slowly going back to washing the dishes.

 _"Yes, well, um, I was actually calling to ask whether or not you'd heard from Yuri?"_ The hero asked, concern lacing his tone.

Viktor glanced at Yuuri who shrugged, shaking his head. "No, we haven't seen him. Why, did something happen to Yura?"

 _"I...don't know,"_ Otabeck said, _"Maybe."_

Yuuri slowly put his rag own and nodded towards the bedroom. Viktor gave him a thumbs up. "Okay, explain what's going on to me, now."

 _"Yakov gave Yuri a...dangerous assignment. I didn't want him to go, but he promised to bring Mila with him and so it was okay, sort of, but then Mila came back_ without _him."_ Viktor could hear the tinge of anger painting the young hero's voice.

"Why did she leave him?"Viktor demanded, his eyebrows furrowing.

 _"She said there was no way they'd be able to take this villain on with just the two of them and decided to vacate when Yuri said he was going with or without her,"_ Otabeck said.

"Who was the villain he went after?" Viktor asked, simultaneously hoping he'd recognize the villain and that he wouldn't.

 _"Villain Deux,"_ Otabeck said quietly, barely a whisper over the speaker.

Viktor froze, his heart stilling in his chest. Yuuri came in with gear piled in his arms, he looked at Viktor worriedly, "Vik?"

Viktor's eyes trailed slowly over to Yuuri, fury slowly overtaking him. "They let a _child_ go after a villain who makes a living out of _torturing heroes?_ "

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Yuuri's eyes widen as he started moving with renewed vigor.

 _"Yes,"_ Otabeck answered meekly.

"Where?" Viktor growled, moving to where Yuuri had his suit ready for him to get into.

Viktor dressed as Otabeck gave him coordinates, taking a second to help Yuuri get into his own, zipping up the back of his suit before zipping up the side of his own.

 _"Please bring him home,"_ Otabeck said after giving Viktor all of the information he had.

"Of course, I'll call when we find him," Viktor affirmed before hanging up. Yuuri had put on his helmet and, for a second, Viktor was taken aback, a fond smile gracing his lips. "You look as gorgeous as you ever did, darling, it's like you haven't aged a single day."

Yuuri scoffed, pushing Viktor's gloves into his chest "As if, this thing barely fits me anymore."

Viktor kissed his cheek, his hands pulling on the leather gloves, "And yet you still look ravishing."

"Yeah, yeah, save your flirting for when we find Yura," Yuuri said, hoisting a duffle bag onto his shoulder.

Viktor pocketed a pocket knife and strapped a holster that held his favorite pistole around his hips. "Of course, my love, but I _will_ enjoy taking that off of you later."

Yuuri's face lit up in a furious blush, "Shut up," he chastised.

Viktor wrapped an arm around his waist, "Fine, but only because we have to go make some bastards pay for laying a hand on our precious Yura."

~

Yuri couldn't see. He couldn't hear. He could barely feel, his limbs were so numb. He didn't know how long it had taken for the chill to settle into his bones, but he was sure it couldn't have taken long because they'd been like this for an eternity.

He was scared to move; he knew that he was bleeding somewhere, but his hands were bound and stretched behind him, curving his back into an uncomfortable arc that filled his cold chest with an echo of ache, the only sound he knew in this realm of darkness.

He stopped feeling when his captors would push his flesh into new contours, painting his pale skin in red and blue and giving his stark blonde hair a dirty red tinge, he knew that the blood would stain.

He hoped he'd been able to live long enough to be upset about it.

In the beginning, he'd been so confident, so sure he'd be going home that night, warm and happy, maybe he'd even Skype Yuuri and Viktor. So sure.

Now, he wasn't as sure. He couldn't believe he'd been overwhelmed so quickly, so easily, he knew it was going to be a challenge but if he set his mind to it, he could do it.

He couldn't.

Now, he was going to die an idiot's death, walking into something he should've known he couldn't handle.

But he was just _so sure._

A rush of water hit him in the face and he gasped for air, coughing as some of the frigid liquid took to his lungs. "Wake up, sleeping beauty, we're not done, here, yet, and I don't fancy working on unresponsive patients."

Yuri's chest heaved in gasps that tore his chest apart. He didn't know how much water he'd swallowed, but he was sure it was too much. It hurt to breathe.

Abruptly, the blindfold was ripped away from his eyes, the knot ripping a few stray hairs out of his head. His eyes blinked as rapidly as they could against the bright light that was shining in his face. He could barely see the shadow of a person behind it, looming over him as only a shadow, the light making him blind to all that went beyond it.

A hand grabbed his face roughly, twisting his neck side to side. His head was slammed against the table and he groaned weakly.

"I think we're ready to start, then. Hand me my scalpel," The person, Deux, probably, said, reaching his hand out across Yuri. Yuri saw a flash of metal reflecting the light before the hand was pulled away again.

"Keep our guest still," he said. It was then Yuri realized he was without a shirt and watched the man's hands as they steadied themselves on its frailty. He was barely able to feel the pressure.

He watched, sort of dazed as the scalpel went into his chest, slicing between his pectorals in a deep cut that oozed blood, continuing down to his navel.

Faintly, he realized he was actively being sliced open, split in half against his will. He watched as the scalpel was pulled away, whoever was standing on the other side of him kept the blood from rolling down his sides.

"Such a young specimen," Deux mumbled, "we got unbelievably lucky with you, little one."

Yuri didn't have enough energy nor coordination to open his mouth in a retort, all he could do was watch as the cut was ripped open with things that looked like tongs. Oh, he felt that.

A rag was stuck in his mouth as he screamed hoarsely, the sound echoing around him. His weak body began to fight against what was holding him down in earnest. God, how he missed the numbness.

He'd never felt more pain, never smacked his head against something so insistently, hoping fruitlessly he'd be able to knock himself out. The man continued to tear his skin until the incision was an inch wide and much, much deeper than before.

"We'll just need to tear through your muscle here," Duex said. "You're oddly fit for a child of your age, so this hurts a bit more than it usually would, I'm sure."

"Oh, there it is," Then, Yur felt the scalpel stop, a scream tore his throat, and everything finally went blissfully dark.

~

_"Yura!"_

_"...not...ding...tor!"_

_"...of...and...blood...oh my god."_

~

Viktor had never seen Yuuri so angry in his life, but he couldn't take the moment to enjoy how hot his husband was when heated as he was more focused on the longing he felt to have the man who'd hurt Yura's blood gushing between his fingers.

So, without a second thought, he shot two bullets, one going int Deux's head and the other into the assistant who had dared to put his filthy hands on Yura.

Once the bodies had dropped, Yuuri rushed to Yura side, though not without stepping on the assistant's face and digging his heel it, crushing the skull in on itself.

Viktor gave Deux similar treatment whilst making his own way over to the haggard blonde that lied bleeding and broken on the metal table that was absolutely covered in blood both new and old.

Yuuri's face was set in a grim, worried line as he pressed his fingers to where Yuri's pulse should've been.

"Well?" Viktor prompted, scared that they'd been too late. Absently, he brushed some of Yura's hair, caked in blood, away from his face.

Yuuri nodded shortly, meeting his eye, "He's alive, but barely. He's too cold and-and his body can't heal."

Viktor glanced at the child's fingers, turning a dark blue. He slipped his gloves off, covering Yura's hand with them as Yuuri put his helmet on Yura's head. His torso as still bare and Viktor glanced down at the prone form of Deux and grimaced. It was better than nothing, he supposed.

Luckily Deux had worn a large coat and, though tainted with the villain's blood, it would keep Yura warm until they got to the NHA hospital.

Carefully, Yuuri lifted him. "Let's hurry."

~

Yuri came to slowly like he was wading through an ocean of fog.

There was a faint beeping to his left and his limbs felt like lead as he tried to lift them. Where was he?

_Numb_

_Pain_

_Metal_

_Blood_

_"...perfect subject..."_

The beeping got more rapid and he struggled through the fog, his limbs twitching with strain and he pushed his body to move. _He's cutting you open,_ move, _dammit!_

There were hands on his shoulders.

_"Keep our guest still."_

His struggles renewed in earnest and the hands kept grabbing at him, kept restraining his limbs and limiting his movement.

_Cold hands, warm blood._

"...a....Y...ra..." Sounds starting to come back to his ears, but the ringing interrupted them. 

His struggles didn't cease, he didn't care to hear what they had to say, he needed to leave.

"Yu...a....Yu...ra...Yura!" Yuri's heart stutter in its rapid beat, his lungs gasping for air. _Viktor?_

His eyes fluttered wildly, trying to open, the lights were too bright.

"Yura, you're okay, you're safe, sweet, sweet, Yura." Viktor's trembling voice filtered int Yuri's mind and he realized that Yuuri was grasping on his left hand, the cool press of his wedding ring against his hand calming to the blonde.

"Lights," Yuri managed to gasp out. He needed them _off._

Yuuri's hand disappeared the lights were dimmed to a tolerable brightness. Yuuri didn't take long to come back, his eyes shining with unshed tears as he took his hand again.

Viktor wasn't doing much better, his face blotchy and his usually finely-trimmed hair in a mess, hanging limply over his eyes which were bloodshot and had tracks leading from them, running down his flushed cheeks. "How do you feel?"

"Nothing," Yuri replied honestly. It was hard to even move his tongue.

"That's good," Yuuri said softly, "you're not in pain, then?"

Yuri lightly shook his head. "What the fuck happened?"

They both grinned a little as his curse but it was Yuuri who replied, "You can't remember?"

"I remember..." Cold. Blood. Pain. Metal. Hands. Darkness. Silence. _Red, red, red, red, red--_

The heart monitor at his side started to beep wildly as his chest started to heave in panicked breaths. Yuuri filled his vision immediately, speaking softly to him, trying to get him to calm down.

Yuri focused on Yuuri's eyes, soft and warm, not cold. After a second, his breathing slowed. "Sorry,"

"Don't apologize, Yura," Viktor said, "You went through something horrific, you're allowed to be upset."

Yuri nodded, his breathing becoming controlled. "Becka?" 

Viktor smiled, "You just missed him, he went to go get some coffee. He's been here the entire time, Yura, he's a great friend."

Yuri nodded, 'Yeah," he agreed softly, "he is. I should've listened to him."

"There's nothing we can do about it, now, just focus on getting better," Yuuri said, pulling Yuri's covers up to his chin. Yuuri and Viktor kissed him on both of his cheeks.

"We'll all be here in the morning, my little hero."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I've decided to start using Tumblr? I thought it'd be nice to not have complete radio silence in between uploads, so feel free to follow and ask me things about Little Hero or any other one of my stories there.
> 
>  **Link** https://www.tumblr.com/blog/one-trigger-lullaby


End file.
